What's Going On?
by wafflekid
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo yang suka berkelahi. Kim Mingyu ketua kesiswaan yang menyebalkan. Jika Wonwoo memang keras kepala, maka Mingyu juga benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain... "Aku melakukan ini karena kau sulit di atur, sunbae!" (MEANIE! Rated M!)
**"What's Going On?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seventeen Meanie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 1**

 **wafflekid present**

* * *

"Kau fikir kau itu keren, _huh_?"

Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan cengkraman jemari tangan nya pada kerah baju siswa ber- _tag_ Kwon Soonyoung itu. Ia pikir, dengan wajah Soonyoung yang sudah lebam, darah di sudut bibirnya, dan rambut putihnya yang berantakan, pria bermata sipit itu akan menyerah dan meminta maaf. Tapi, yang ia lihat malah sebaliknya.

"Ya, aku memang. Lalu?" Senyuman remeh itu hadir lagi.

Itulah yang membuat tangan Wonwoo segera terkepal dan dengan gatalnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan, ia meninju wajah berkulit putih itu. Sampai tubuh itu tersungkur membentur loker di belakang kelas.

"Kau!" Wonwoo sekali melihat senyuman miring di wajahnya. Ia pun tak segan berjongkok dan segera menyerang wajah Soonyoung lagi. Kali ini berkali-kali. Sehingga semakin banyak luka lebam yang menghiasi pipi pria malang tersebut. "Brengsek."

Wonwoo menghela nafas kesal, tertawa tak percaya melihat wajah Soonyoung yang masih berukir senyuman yang tak berbeda dengan sebeumnya.

"Brengsek sialan!"

 **BUKK**

"Benar-benar keparat!"

 **BUKK**

Sekali lagi Jeon Wonwoo menghadiahi nya pukulan. Kemudian menghempaskan kerah baju itu hingga seperti de javu, lagi-lagi membentur loker. Wonwoo? Sang pelaku hanya memandanginya tajam. Tak bisa terima.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menoleh sedikit ke arah pintu yang sudah berhiaskan puluhan kepala sebagai penonton. Salah satunya, terdapat kepala Lee Jihoon. Orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Tanpa berniat menjawab, Wonwoo menaikan dagu nya barang sebentar. Jihoon pun tanpa berniat perduli, hanya menjawab datar.

"Kau di panggil ke ruang kesiswaan."

Tanpa saling perduli lebih lanjut, keduanya menyibukan diri mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Wonwoo sendiri pergi keluar dari kelas, menuruti ucapan Jihoon yang memintanya pergi menuju ruang kesiswaan.

Wonwoo berjalan ogah-ogahan, menyinisi wajah-wajah yang seketika membuat sebuah ruang untuk nya berjalan lewat. Saat kakinya menginjak koridor yang mulai sepi, barulah ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" _Aish,_ ada apa sih dengan ketua kesiswaan itu?" Gerutunya sambil berjalan, wajah dingin nya berubah malas membayangkan akan bertemu dengan adik kelas yang masuk ke dalam daftar teratas yang ingin ia hindari. Kim Mingyu. Seorang ketua kesiswaan dari kelas sebelas, yang katanya tampan padahal sangat mengesalkan. Mingyu adalah salah satu orang yang berpotensi membuat darah Wonwoo naik drastis.

Entah sadar atau tidak, langkah kakinya sudah membawanya menuju pintu depan ruang kesiswaan sekolah. Nafas berat mengiringi wajah malas Wonwoo. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertatap muka dengan sang ketua menyebalkan. Baru saja Wonwoo akan membuka pintu ruangan,

"Masuklah, _sunbae._ "

Salah satu alasan Wonwoo membencinya, karena bocah itu seperti peramal.

Wonwoo melangkah malas-malasan menuju kursi konseling. Menempatkan bokongnya di sana, melirik si Mingyu, menghela nafas, melirik lagi.

"Apa?"

Mingyu menompang dagunya di atas tanganya. "Ku dengar kau berkelahi lagi, _sunbae_."

Wonwoo mendecih.

"Ya." Ia ikut-ikutan menumpu dagunya di atas kedua tanganya yang jarinya ia satukan, menatap mata bulat milik Kim Mingyu, menantangnya. "Lalu kenapa?"

Demi Seungcheol yang diam-diam suka buang angin,

Kim Mingyu malah tertawa.

Jeon Wonwoo mengeryit, apa nya yang lucu?

"Kau yakin kau waras, bocah?" Wonwoo kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Takut pada perubahan tiba-tiba orang di hadapanya. Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo melihat ada taring lucu di gigi bocah itu.

Kim Mingyu berdeham.

"Itu karena kau tiba-tiba terlihat manis, _sunbae._ "

Alis Wonwoo bertaut.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Wonwoo _faceplam._

" _To the point_ saja lah, ada apa memanggilku? Mau memberiku hukuman? Atau surat peringatan lagi? Yasudah, berikan saja agar aku bisa segera keluar dari sini."

Wonwoo melirik bocah Kim itu. Pria yang ternyata bertaring itu kini sudah kembali pada sosok nya yang kemarin-kemarin. Menyebalkan. Wonwoo tebak, mungkin sebentar lagi anak itu akan mengambil buku merah, menulis namanya, memberikanya hukuman membersihkan toilet atau ruang kelas, lalu mengatakan kalau ia akan menindak lanjuti perbuatan nya jika di ulangi.

Setidak nya, begitu kan?

Benar... kan?

Tapi, kenapa anak itu malah berdiri?

Wonwoo awalnya hanya menautkan alisnya ketika melihat bocah itu sedang mencoba mendekat padanya. Kini, ia semakin merinding merasakan aura aneh ketika Kim Mingyu berdiri tepat di samping kursinya.

"Bagaimana dengan..." reflek. Wonwoo memundurkan wajahnya ketika wajah Mingyu sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sayangnya, bangku kayu dengan sandaran yang ia duduki membuat gerakan nya terbatas. Jadi ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika wajah itu semakin mendekat menuju kupingnya. "hukuman yang sedikit berbeda, hm?"

Kepala Wonwoo mendadak pusing.

Karena ia terlalu _stress_ memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Wonwoo benar-benar ingin bangkit dari sana, tapi kedua tangan Mingyu sekarang sudah mengunci sisi kanan dan kiri kursi nya. Entah kemana semangat tinju nya pergi saat ini. Menguar begitu saja karena seorang bocah yang sedang menggerakan kursinya. Mingyu mendorong kursi yang ia duduki ke belakang, barulah bocah itu berdiri tepat di depan tubuh Wonwoo.

"K-kau..." Wonwoo tahu wajahnya memanas, karena anak itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah miliknya. Tapi ia sungguh tidak tahu jika rasa itu mengubah sedikit warna pipinya. Wonwoo menoleh ke samping kanan. "Sial."

Kim Mingyu, menarik dagunya menggunakan tangan kiri nya hingga wajah kedua kembali berhadapan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan _sunbae_ berulang kali, tapi _sunbae_ selalu mencari masalah denganku." Wonwoo hanya bisa menarik nafas ketika hembusan nafas Kim Mingyu bahkan terasa di tengkuk lehernya. "Jadi... ku anggap _sunbae_ sengaja melakukanya."

"Apa maksud-"

Kim Mingyu dengan senyuman taring yang manis di wajah nya, menggunakan lututnya untuk menekan 'milik' Wonwoo.

"AKH- shit." Jeon Wonwoo memandang tajam sang adik kelasnya tersebut, tidak dapat percaya apa baru saja di lakukan anak itu padanya. "Apa yang kau lakuka- AKHH!"

Lagi. Ia merasakan geli itu lagi.

Sialnya, anak itu masih tersenyum.

"Ini karena _sunbae_ sangat sulit di atur." Tuturnya polos, atau sok polos? Anak itu menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Wonwoo di kedua sisi kursi kayu tadi. Membuat keterkejutan tiada akhir menjumpai pria Jeon itu. "Dan ini, karena _sunbae_ keras kepala."

Kim Mingyu. Anak kelas 11 yang menjabat sebagai ketua kesiswaan, kini sedang mencium bibirnya.

Wonwoo hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, ketika sebuah benda kenyal milik adik kelasnya itu menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Bukan nya ia sudi, terima atau semacamnya, hanya saja ketika Wonwoo hendak berontak, lutut anak itu dengan sengaja menekan daerah kemaluanya. Sialan.

Mingyu menggerak-gerakan bibirnya menghisap bagian bawah dan atas bibir Wonwoo bergantian. Terkadang ia mencoba merangsang Wonwoo dengan bermain dengan lidahnya. Meski begitu, Wonwoo masih mencoba menutup bibirnya.

"Ahhh~"

 _Shit,_ anak itu menekan miliknya lagi.

Wonwoo hanya bisa tenggelam karena keterkejutan yang berlebihan karena suara aneh yang baru saja dikeluarkan mulut sialan nya. Tanpa ia intruksi.

"sungguh _sunbae_ yang keras kepala." Suara Mingyu ketika anak itu melepas pautan bibirnya dengan Wonwoo. Yang menjadi korban pun hanya dapat menangis dalam hati.

Kali ini, bibir Mingyu berpindah menuju lehernya. Bagian tubuh Wonwoo yang paling sensitive. Bahkan hanya karena sentuhan yang sangat sedikit. Itulah kenapa sekarang ia terlihat menggelinjang kegelian dengan kepala bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Kim Mingyu siahh~lan, Kim Mingyu keparat, Kim Mingyu brengsekhh." Ia tak henti-hentinya menghujat Mingyu ketika lidah Mingyu dengan lihainya bermain di sekitar bagian lehernya. Masih lehernya. Masih bagian sensitive nya.

"Mingyuuhhh... kau, benar-benarhh!"

Mingyu yang masih sibuk sendiri itu merasa terganggu dengan kalimat-kalimat makian dari _sunbae_ favorite nya itu. Oleh karena itu, agar makian yang membuatnya sedikit jengkel itu harus ia hentikan. Satu-satunya cara, hanya dengan-

-menekan bagian bawah Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun kali ini sedikit ia naik turunkan lututnya.

"AKHHH~ sialanhhh kau Kim! Ahhhh~" Wajah Wonwoo merah padam menahan rasa nikmat dan geli dari dua bagian paling sensitive-nya. Ia tidak habis fikir darimana anak bawang seperti Mingyu belajar hal seperti ini- "Oohhh~ _fuck!_ "

Tapi anehnya, Mingyu suka wajah Jeon Wonwoo saat itu.

"Mingyuhhh~ brengsek kauhh ahh~"

Ia semakin menaik turunkan lututnya dan menggelitiki leher Wonwoo dengan lidahnya. Tentu saja, dengan tangan yang masih belum lelah mencengkram tangan Wonwoo yang bahkan sudah mencakarnya.

"Shh, sialan. Kim Mingyuhh mati kau! Akhhh~"

Mingyu melepas hisapan nya pada leher Wonwoo ketika merasa bagian bawah pria itu sudah mulai sedikit basah. Ia juga menghentikan gerakan lututnya begitu saja. Tapi tidak untuk tanganya. Ia tahu, mungkin saja Wonwoo akan segera menamparnya atau apa jika saja ia melepaskanya.

Wajah Wonwoo terlihat lucu saat ini. Ia seperti kesal antara kesal pada Mingyu dan kesal karena kegiatan ini berhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika pria itu akan mengeluarkan miliknya.

" _Sunbae._ "

Wonwoo balas menatapnya tajam, seperti nya masih kesal dengan level tertinggi.

"Jangan keras kepala."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas tak percaya, setelah semua ini... hanya hal itu yang bisa di katakan pria kurang ajar ini? –pikirnya.

"Jangan sulit di atur."

Kali ini Jeon Wonwoo terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam.

Perlahan tapi pasti, cengkraman tangan Kim Mingyu pada pergelangan tangan Wonwoo semakin melembut hingga perlahan lepas. Mingyu mulai menegakan tubuhnya sedangkan Wonwoo masih terpaku. Yang lebih muda mencoba untuk tersenyum kecil, Mingyu dengan gaya _sok_ dewasanya, mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo yang memang sudah tak karuan.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menghukum mu."

Wonwoo mendelik.

"Sialan."

Kata pertamanya setelah beberapa detik ini bungkam. Mingyu tertawa kecil, entah apa yang tengah di pikirkan sang ketua kesiswaan itu. Yang jelas, Wonwoo kini bangkit dari duduknya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Merasa malu dan kesal, mungkin?

Sebenarnya, ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan mengapa Wonwoo tidak segera meninju wajah Mingyu sesaat setelah dirinya di lecehkan begitu. Tapi, yang jelas, Wonwoo sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu saat ini.

Wonwoo berhenti di depan pintu. Ia menggerakan tangan nya dengan pelan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik nya kembali. Wonwoo kembali pada keterkejutanya karena Kim Mingyu sudah berada di hadapanya.

Wonwoo... malu.

"M-mau apa kau?"

Wajah Wonwoo masih merah, tapi kini sedikit bertambah. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya merona. Ia hanya sebatas mengakui bahwa suasana memang sangat panas.

"Lehermu, _sunbae_." Wonwoo terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir. Tapi ia baru sadar ketika ia ingat apa yang terjadi pada lehernya. Ia menunjukan lirikan mautnya.

" _Ish,_ katakan itu pada yang melakukan nya, sialan!"

Okay, Wonwoo jadi emosi.

"Gunakan ini." Wonwoo terkejut bukan main ketika Mingyu bergaya akan segera memeluknya. Tapi rasa terkejut itu hilang seiring dengan melingkarnya sebuah _syal_ putih di lehernya. Entah milik siapa dan darimana benda itu berasal. "Apa kau akan menunjukan pada semua orang tentang tanda ini, hm?"

Well, sebut saja Mingyu seorang pelaku yang tidak tahu diri.

" _Ish,_ menyebalkan!"

Dan Wonwoo pun keluar dari dalam ruangan, dengan pintu yang ia tutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Sekarang, tinggal urusan Mingyu dengan bagian bawah miliknya.

 _You might be doesn't mind, but he is a man too, guys._

 _And Jeon Wonwoo succed to seduced him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC / END?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n: SERIOUSLY! Galau. Ini ff apa coba... maafin T.T maaf kalau jelek, belum bakat bikin ff beginian u,u. Btw, aku lagi suka sama svt hehehe. Agak gimana gitu sama si meanie(?) maaf buat ff ikon aku juga, lagi males lanjutin soalnya semua file di lappy ke delete-_- jadi lost feel(?) buat lanjutin dan bikin lagi...**

 **and last but not least,**

 **mind to gimme some review? (puppy eyes/? bareng wonu)**


End file.
